


思绪的传递用补魔来完成?

by Antou



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antou/pseuds/Antou
Summary: #食用说明*打完下总之后彻底喜欢上了可爱的风魔小太郎!谁不喜欢纯情忠犬呢!!!*没错我总是吃冷cp但有爱谁又能拦住我产粮!!*写着写着就歪了的脑洞!!文笔还请见谅qwq*可能ooc!!主角名用藤丸立香*





	思绪的传递用补魔来完成?

在风魔小太郎的唇贴上来的瞬间，藤丸立香的脑子一片空白。  
他当时坐在正坐在榻榻米上擦拭自己的刀具武器，立香则是闲来无趣端着一盘子点心和两杯日本茶来找他消磨时间。  
从那个身处下总的梦境里醒来已经快一周了。立香时不时的还是会想到在最后决战时保护自己，保护下总的那位名为宫本武藏的女性武士的身姿。  
「…啊武藏亲，现在会在哪里呢。」立香一边嚼着仙贝，一边望着窗外的雪景，脑海里挥之不去的是武藏在最后离别时额头上流下的鲜红的血，以及她已经疲惫不堪仅能靠着墙扶着刀来支撑身体的样子。  
虽然在那之后已经确定了武藏并没有消失，而是穿梭在时空中旅行，但立香还是希望此时此刻自己的身旁能有她的陪伴。  
「和像她那样拥有强大的内心——正义的为人，乐观的性格的人待在一起的话，总会觉得自己也会时刻充满精神。」  
立香这么想着，露出了一丝悲伤的神情。  
这样的神情，在风魔小太郎的眼里没有漏掉丝毫。  
他明白为什么立香来找他，即使是没有什么重要的事的时候。他也明白立香对武藏的向往。他也知道立香并不是主观的想要和他待在一起，或者是觉得他安心可靠之类的，而是因为他是目前迦勒底唯一一个和立香一起闯荡了那个「梦」的人。  
也就是唯一一位理解他心情的人。   
立香的这种寂寞并不是什么了不起的大事，但在小太郎看来，他还是特别的在意。  
小太郎不禁觉得自己有些失败，也有些难过。  
既然是主公，那么就是我需要拼尽全力去保护的人。既然是主公，那么就是我如今现界赋予我最大存在意义的人。  
这样的主公，自己认为的最重要的主公虽然正坐在我的身旁，但却不是因为我而在这里。  
小太郎觉得不甘。  
他也希望自己能变得强大起来，能拥有像武藏一样的人格魅力，能拥有像武藏一样更加高强的武艺。   
这样的话，主公就会更加地依靠我了吧。  
''主公…''  
小太郎放下手中的武器和擦棉，开口道，''主公的心情我全都明白。''他直直地看向立香，把距离拉进，想要向他传达什么。  
立香被突然起来的面孔吓了一跳，两个人的距离只有十几厘米远，尽管他红色的刘海挡住了双眼，立香似乎也能感受到他认真的双瞳。  
''小，小太郎？!…怎么了？突然这么认真？''立香不禁把身体向后挪了几下，这么近的距离让自己脸颊的温度有些升高。  
''我是，相信着的。''小太郎开口道，接着手覆上了立香的手，认真的说着，''武藏小姐现在一定很安全，也很开心的生活着。她一定也在想着主公，她也一定希望主公可以一直快乐。所以，不要再露出那么悲伤的表情了好吗？''  
立香被他突如其来的话语惊到了。   
自从从梦境醒来，他确实经常来小太郎的房间，用各种理由和他待在一起，但对于武藏的事并没有多提。他只是默默地坐在小太郎身边，看着迦勒底窗外的冰雪天地，和他聊聊闲话。他没有意识到小太郎竟然是一个这么细心的人，他竟然明白自己的内心所想。  
''小太郎…''立香不知道该怎么回答他。  
''主公的身边，有我在。''   
''主公也可以，更加依赖我一些。''  
''主公，对不起。''  
最后的一句话声音特别小，立香几乎没有听清。但当他在脑海中确定这句话的内容的时候，嘴唇已经被覆上了。   
小太郎正吻着自己。  
四片唇瓣贴在一起，房间的温度立刻升高，立香觉得脸要熟透了。下意识地想要往后退，却被小太郎拉住了手。  
这个轻吻不过几秒钟，却让立香大脑一片空白。  
小太郎赤红的瞳孔认真地盯着自己，脸颊微微泛红，他抓着自己的手抚上他的胸膛，立香切切实实地感受到了小太郎小鹿乱撞的心脏。  
''想要变得更强…想要主公更加依赖我。''小太郎红着脸，但表情认真坚定，一字一字地说着。  
双瞳对视，立香从来没有身处过这种情况，害羞又尴尬的气氛在他脸上点燃了火。   
''所以…对不起，主公。我想要更多…''小太郎把身体靠近立香，张开双手环住了立香的腰，胸膛贴上立香的胸口，热气在立香耳边吹得他更加紧张。  
''想要更多…力量…''   
两颗心脏贴在一起，彼此都感受到了对方的跳动。   
这时的立香心中已经有了答案。  
在下总的时候，小太郎也是那个一直陪伴在自己身边的，有危险会立刻出现保护自己的人。虽然有村正爷爷和武藏亲在，但不知道为什么，虽然看不到小太郎的眼睛，但只要看到小太郎在自己身边微微上扬的嘴角，立香就会觉得十分安心。   
小太郎抱着立香，不再采取其他动作，像是在等待立香给自己一个答案。  
他身上淡淡的香味和温度，让立香想起了自己在被武藏扔出窗户后被他接到怀里的那一刻。   
所有的担心，害怕，对武藏的不舍和对失重掉落的恐惧在那一瞬间全都消散，因为小太郎正把他抱在怀里。  
而现在，同样的感觉充满了立香的感官。   
他缓缓抬起双手，环住小太郎的脖颈，把头埋在他不算宽厚但却结实的肩膀上，红着脸说到，''...会…会变成什么样，我可不管…啊…''  
小太郎抱紧了立香，他得到了自己想要的答案。 把耳朵贴在他的脸上，幸福地回应道，''是…在下会负责的。''

小太郎的唇再一次贴上立香的，他把立香压在身下，温柔的吻着他。渐渐地从双唇接触变为轻吻，然后变成舌吻，小太郎的舌头笨拙的撬开立香的牙齿，和立香的舌头纠缠在一起。立香觉得头皮发麻，别说舌吻了，亲吻都还是第一次。  
想不到平时纯情的小太郎也懂得舌吻的要领…虽然有些笨拙就是了…。  
立香紧闭着眼睛，双手抱着小太郎的背。而小太郎则是用一只手按着地板支撑着自己的身体，另一只手缓缓地向立香两腿之间摸去。  
''…!等…嗯…啊…!!''立香抓紧小太郎背上的衣服，下体早已不听使唤地有了精神，被小太郎握在手中隔着裤子套弄。快感从那里开始蔓延，一直到大脑，立香觉得自己快要羞死了，但却又觉得莫名的安心和渴望。  
自己…变得奇怪了。  
这是立香第一次做这种事。  
''主公…''小太郎放开立香的唇，拉出一条细长的银丝，看起来无比的色情。小太郎红着脸，抓住了立香的一只手，把他放在了自己的两腿之间，''…主公…能感觉到吗…在下已经…兴奋的不得了了。''小太郎在立香耳边吹着热气，刺激着立香的神经，而立香手中的大物也切切实实地让他感受到对方此时此刻的欲望。   
小太郎的个子不高…但这里竟然比我还要大……   
太丢脸了!!  
立香这么想着，主动地用手握紧了小太郎的分身，终于打破了大脑的最后一道防线。  
他想要…给小太郎做。  
此时此刻，就在这里。做了这种事之后的结果会变成怎么样，立香已经不想去想了。他现在只想好好的回应自己眼前这个如此重视自己的人。  
立香趴下身来，把头埋在小太郎的两腿之间，红着脸，别扭的说着，''我…我要…''接着，便从裤子中掏出了小太郎的火热。  
小太郎的肉棒弹到了立香的脸上，他一脸为难，更红的脸颊上带着一丝慌乱，急忙开口道，''…！啊主公！…你不用为在下…做这种事…''可立香却已经用嘴含住了小太郎的前端，用舌头挑逗着那个凹陷。  
小太郎打了个激灵，这种感觉让他变得更加兴奋。  
被主公…做了这种事…。  
已经…一团糟了。  
情色和欲望开始占据大脑，小太郎甚至用手按上了立香的头，加快了他为自己服务的速度。   
立香也回应着他，把整根火热含入嘴中，用舌头覆盖，品尝着小太郎的味道。   
''哈……哈啊…''  
但这毕竟是立香第一次做这种事，口舌的灵活程度还比不上小太郎按压他头部的速度，他不禁发出了喘息，津液染湿了小太郎的衣物。  
''啊…谢谢…主公为我…''小太郎松开双手，温柔的看着立香，''这次，该轮到我了。''  
小太郎把立香推倒，双手脱下立香的裤子，接着架起立香的双腿到肩膀上，掀起他的上衣，弯下腰去吻他的乳头。  
如此羞耻的动作和赤裸的身体把立香的生理泪水逼了出来，立香捂着自己的脸，任由小太郎吮吸自己的粉樱。  
''…哈啊…小…小太郎…''立香想把自己的嘴巴捂住，可小太郎舌头带来的快感让他无法控制自己。   
小太郎从胸部游览到腹部，如蜻蜓点水一般在立香身上留下自己的印记，接着便把目标放在了立香的两腿之间。  
白嫩的大腿间挺立着硬到不行的分身，粉粉的头部渗出几滴白色的液体。  
小太郎含住了立香的肉棒，用方才立香带给他来的快感回应着立香。  
''嗯…啊…这里…''立香抚上小太郎的头，沉浸在他口腔的温热中，舌头的挑逗中。  
小太郎认真地品味着立香的味道，不想放过丝毫。 舌头和唇齿的一次次刺激都让立香临近高潮，但却又被小太郎的嘴巴禁锢，无法释放。  
''不……啊嗯…啊…小太郎…我…我快要…''  
太过温暖，太过舒服。立香快要达到高潮了。他推着小太郎，想要让他松口，这样好让自己立刻释放，可小太郎却没有让步的意思，仍是用嘴巴包着肉棒，一次一次的来回抽插。  
''…啊…不要…这样下去…会…!!''立香仰起头，他忍受不了了。双腿翘起，他完完全全地释放在了小太郎口中。   
''主公…''小太郎这才松口，残留着立香体液的嘴角微微上扬，''…这下，我终于可以变得更强了吧…''   
立香喘着气，回过神来注视着小太郎，他的唇上，脸颊上都有留着自己的体液…，可他却能继续像这样和自己说话。  
他不会是喝下去了吧！…？  
立香觉得太难为情了。  
''…精○液正是魔术师给予使魔最棒的魔力资源…。''小太郎确信。  
''…谢谢主公这么相信我。把自己的魔力提供给在下。在下的心已经被幸福填满了。''小太郎用手擦了擦嘴边，微笑着说道。他打算起身，收拾下自己脸上的一团糟。   
立香见状，竟然觉得心里有些过意不去。  
他这是什么意思？我射了之后就结束了吗？也…太不公平了吧。   
''小太郎…''立香觉得到头来只有自己被''服务''了，而他却没有得到什么。在注意到小太郎还仍然坚挺的肉棒之后，立香决定主动地抬起双腿，把自己的后穴暴露在空气中，眼神瞟向一旁，红着脸，开口道，''这里……也想被你填满。''  
如同被闪电劈中一般，小太郎脑海中最后一丝理性断掉了。像是打开了什么开关，小太郎在确认过立香是真的同意他这么做之后，迅速地把立香抱紧，火热的肉棒顶上了立香的小穴。  
''主公…真的…同意我做这种事吗…''小太郎对着立香的耳朵低语道。  
立香闭上眼睛，胳膊环住小太郎的背，安心的回答道，''…想要和小太郎…合二为一。''  
话语刚落，立香就觉得自己的后面被异物顶入，疼痛感瞬间从后穴传来。  
被立香这么挑逗的小太郎，分身早已硬的不能再硬，尺寸也要比刚刚大了很多。   
小太郎正在侵入自己的身体。   
还未被开发的后庭一开始肯定无法承受如此大物的进入，但立香觉得，他愿意为小太郎敞开身体。  
小太郎的前端渗出的液体刚好起到了润滑的作用，原本生涩的结合也逐渐变得顺利了起来，小太郎摆动着下体，一次一次撞击立香的深处。疼痛感逐渐变成了酥麻感，到后来变成了快感。  
括约肌的紧密收合不停的勾引着小太郎往更深处顶去，由于是初穴，立香也把他的肉棒吸的紧紧的。  
''好…好…厉害…''小太郎喘息着，如同淫魔附身一般，贪婪地撞击着立香的后庭，''主公的里面…好紧…好热……''  
立香只能放松下体，接受着小太郎一次一次的进入，双手紧紧的抱着他的脖子，享受着那里带来的快感。  
立香也不争气的发出让人听了兽性大发的可爱娇呻。   
小太郎突然猛地把立香推开，拉住他的手腕，把他翻了个身。  
''…！？小太郎…？！''  
小太郎从后面抱住立香，用一只手握住自己的火热，从后面直直顶入了立香的后花园。  
''..!?!啊..!!''这个姿势使得小太郎入侵的更深，更快，一次次的和立香的内壁摩擦，顶上了他最深处的敏感部位，刺激着立香的全身。  
''主公…好可爱…''小太郎紧抱着他，飞快的摆动着下体，和立香抽插着。一只手也抚上了再次挺立的小立香，套弄着，用指尖挑逗着前端。前面和后面的双重快感让立香的大脑一片空白，不禁直直地挺着腰，甚至把自己的后穴往小太郎的肉棒上送。  
''……啊啊啊…!!不行！…!!又要…''立香抓紧榻榻米上的地毯，屁股撅地更高，肉棒一抖一抖终于又射出了爱液。  
小太郎也没有减速，仍是疯狂的抽插着，他把立香扶起来，环住立香的腰，把头埋在他的肩膀上。立香在他手中释放让他更加兴奋，下体也更有感觉。  
''主公…！我…''小太郎的发梢触到立香的肩膀，痒痒的感觉差点又点燃他心中的欲火。好在小太郎也终于快到了极限。  
''…啊啊…小太郎……在…我里面…''立香像是故意一样这么说道，把屁股送进小太郎的两腿之间，主动地加快了速度。小太郎没有料到主公此番行动，如此主动地主公让他的肉棒彻底达到高潮，没忍住，在立香的体内吐出了大量爱液。  
''啊啊啊…！主公…!!''小太郎在释放的瞬间不自觉的喊着立香，双手也抱紧了他的细腰。   
白色的液体顺着立香的后穴留下来，小太郎不禁把自己的手指伸进口中，再一次舔砥立香的''魔力''。然后别弯下腰，轻轻的用舌头为立香清理后穴的槽乱。  
柔软的舌头温柔的伺候着立香的后穴，脸上的温度也还未褪去，立香有点享受此刻的感觉，但还是害羞的捂住了脸。  
心意…已经传达到了吗…  
力量也得到升华了吗…  
小太郎躺在地板上，把立香搂在自己不算宽阔的怀里，在他的额头上留下一个吻。  
''…小太郎…''  
''主公。我喜欢你。''小太郎坚定而又温柔的声音传进立香的耳畔，如此清纯的正式的告白让立香的耳根带脸颊又一次熟透。  
小太郎没有用''在下''的自称，说明他已经下定决心传达自己的心意了吧。  
''…笨，笨蛋…！''立香把头埋进小太郎的胸怀里，别扭地说着，''…都做了这种事了…那种事还用说…吗…！''  
小太郎笑了，还是那个嘴角微微上扬，看不见双眼神色的表情，还是那个在下总让他安心的感觉，再一次填满了立香的心。  
''今后，也要要一直在一起。''  
小太郎握紧了立香的手，十指相扣。

END.


End file.
